nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Zapo
This article is about Zapo’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Many of Zapo's moves are based around his ability to detach his fists and fly them to different locations. His neutral special Fist Throw has the greatest range of all of the moves that have this ability. Zapo's other moves are based around his ability to create portals, though this is really just a loosely based assumption considering that his game, Fault Line, centers around his ability to close or open gaps in space, which is basically what portals are. Strengths *Good range on some attacks, namely down aerial, back aerial, and up tilt. *Decent air game, with down air being a meteor smash, neutral aerial being good for combos and up aerial being excellent for getting kills off of the ceiling *Few but reliable kill moves in the forms of forward smash, up aerial, and down special *Neutral special has incredible range *Side special allows Zapo to attack essentially anywhere on the stage, which is useful for punishing enemy approach, guarding the edge, or covering nearly any multitude of opponent's options *Good vertical recovery *Attacks all deal good damage, with highly damaging throws *Fast pummel *Down special useful for dodging enemy attacks and punishing them on the ending lag or for maneuvering Zapo safely around the stage Weaknesses *Most tilts, all smash attacks, and some aerials have very poor range, requiring Zapo to be close to the opponent to connect with these attacks *Down aerial must be sweet-spotted to meteor smash *Slow on the ground and in the air *Poor combo game in the air *High ending lag on smash attacks *Few kill moves *Poor throws *High ending lag on dash attack *Poor grab range *Neutral special has higher ending lag the farther it goes from Zapo *Side special will activate on its own after a set time, requiring quick maneuvering by the player to optimally position it if it is farther away *Poor horizontal recovery *Down special's movement is limited to the platform the move was started on Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two punches and a kick. 2%, 2%, 3% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Zapo does a quick uppercut. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Zapo punches low to the ground. 4% ◾Forward Tilt- Zapo swipes forwards with one hand. 5% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Zapo's fists fly in a figure-8 formation above his head. 19-26% ◾Forward - Zapo headbutts forwards. 15-21% ◾Down - Zapo's fists revolve around him to hit on both sides. 7-11% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Zapo rotates his fists in a wheel. 12% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Zapo flips and kicks above him in midair; if the move makes contact the player can press the button a second time in order to activate a second attack in which Zapo will teleport to the opponent after they have been launched and will deliver an uppercut. 8%, 6% ◾Down aerial - Zapo puts his fists together and clobbers them downwards. 12% ◾Neutral aerial - Zapo's fists revolve around his body. 7% ◾Forward aerial – Zapo punches forwards in the air. 9% ◾Back aerial - Zapo's fists pound together behind him. 13% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Zapo punches the opponent with the other hand. 1% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Zapo's fists bash the opponent multiple times and then punch them away. 12% ◾Back Throw- Zapo's fist spins around him with the opponent in its grasp before hurling them backwards. 7% ◾Down Throw- Zapo's fist flies up and then down as it slams the opponent on the ground. 8% ◾Up Throw- Zapo's fist flies upwards with the opponent, and then stops suddenly and releases them, launching them upwards. 11% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Fist Throw 9% initially, 11% duration, 10% brunt ◾Side Special- Portal Punch 4% from each portal, 10% from punch ◾Up Special- Portal Boost 4% from each portal, 7% from Zapo ◾Down Special- Portal Open 4% from each portal, 9% from Zapo ◾Super Attack- Fault Line 46% Skins/Costumes Normal: Zapo as he normally appears Blue: Zapo is colored blue Orange: Zapo is colored orange Red: Zapo is colored red Green: Zapo is colored green* Black: Black- Zapo is colored black* Yellow: Zapo is colored yellow* Gray: Zapo is colored gray* Taunts Side Taunt: Zapo puts one fist in his other hand Up Taunt: Zapo warps away and comes right back in the same spot and his hands attach to his body; reminiscent of his level start animation in Fault Line Down Taunt: Zapo waves with one hand Clap- Zapo claps* Rock, Paper, Scissors- his hands play rock, paper scissors with each other* Handy Robot- Zapo's left eye fizzles out, and so his left hand hit him in the side of the head, upon doing so his eye blinks back on* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2